


Before the storm

by eiramew



Series: Loyalists oneshots [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, F/F, They're all consenting adults, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: The Loyalists found in Callista a new recruit. Cecelia and Lydia have other plans in mind..





	Before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot because I need to get this out of my head!

"The new girl, I think she likes you"  
Cecelia says as she settles down next to Lydia in their shared bed.  
"Nonsense" The maid replies, gently squeezing her cheek. "We only met her a few days ago."  
"She didn't take her eyes off you this evening."  
Lydia places a hand on Cecelia's waist.  
"Do I hear jealousy?"  
The redhead laughs.  
"No, I think Callista is beautiful. And I think you're a lucky girl."

They both lay down in silence, smiling at each other. After a while, Cecelia whispers:  
"Do you think she's like _us_?"  
Lydia rolls on her back and stares at the ceiling for a while.  
"I don't know."  
"Care to investigate?"  
A sharp nudge in her ribs makes the servant yelp before she realises that Lydia is smiling.  
"Shut up, idiot!"  
Both women giggle quietly before the maid kisses Cecelia's lips.  
"Okay, how about we inviter her for a drink tomorrow evening and find out for ourselves?"  
The servant smiles and nuzzles gently against Lydia's collarbone.

They both have interesting dreams this night.

\- - -

"I know it doesn't look like a palace, but at least it's cozy." Lydia says as she holds the door for Callista. "Plus, it's a real no man's land!" She adds with a wink.  
Cecelia comes in last, holding a bottle of whisky and three empty glasses. Callista takes a look around and smiles.  
"You really made this place look a lot nicer. Whose room is it?"  
"Oh"  
Lydia and Cecelia exclaim at the same time. The servant looks down and blushes. Lydia touches the back of her neck, trying not to say anything too awkward.  
"We hmmm... share this room."  
"Really?" The new recruit asks visibly confused. "But there are so many empty rooms."  
This time, Cecelia decides to speak.  
"We just prefer it this way."  
Callista's lips move into an 'o' shape and something inside her eyes change.  
"Anyway" Lydia hastily says, taking the bottle from Cecelia's hands. "I guess we all could use a drink?"  
  


"I wasn't sure you two were together, but I had my suspicions."  
Callista says with a gentle smile. She is sitting on a chair, facing the two other women on their bed.  
"Are we  _that_ obvious?"  
Lydia asks with real concern in her voice. The brunette shakes her head and looks at her empty glass.  
"No it's just that I can tell you two have chemistry. Don't worry about the men, they can't really get a hint."  
Cecelia refills Callista's glass and blushes heavily when the brunette calls her sweetie. Alcohol helping, Lydia feels bold enough to ask:  
"What about you,  _Curnow_? Who do you have chemistry with?"  
She smiles and takes a sip of her whisky.  
"Frankly, it doesn't matter. Whoever makes me feel safe and loved."  
"Do we make you feel safe and loved?" Cecelia bluntly asks and immediately gets kicked in the ribs by Lydia. "Ouch, sorry I didn't mean to ask that."  
Callista giggles and puts a hand on the servant's leg.  
"It's okay Lydia, I think you're both lovely."  
To the maid's surprise, Callista moves closer to her and very gently brushes her nose against her neck.  
"You smell so good."  
She says while her hand squeezes Cecelia's knee. In some sort of mutual agreement, Cecelia and Lydia move to let Callista sit in between them.   
"And you" she tells the redhead, "you have such a cute little face."  
The redhead's cheek are burning from the alcohol and Callista's words, and she really thinks that she is going to pass out when the brunette leans over her and kisses her neck. She notices that Lydia is smiling, encouraging her to give in to Callista's touch. Cecelia smiles back and places her hands on her waist while Lydia proceeds to untie her corset from behind.

There is a moment of blur where Callista, who has clearly been drinking more than her two counterparts, isn't really sure what's going on.   
Her corset is tossed away and her clothes quickly get the same fate. It's an interesting thing that she can still differentiate the two pairs of hands on her body. Cecelia's are callous and a bit shaky while Lydia's are softer and steadier. But when it comes to the lips on both sides of her neck, she cannot tell.   
They're both so warm and full of desire that Callista decides to call it a draw.   
It feels wonderful, all this warmth, all this love, in these dark times of chaos. She knows more is to come, and how hard this is going to be for all of them if they don't find Corvo, but she's not scared.  
She's not scared.

 

 


End file.
